New Home, New Beginnings
by Mystery Darling
Summary: They were once alone, now they are the Teen Titans. A family. (Takes place before the series, minor Raestar, reference to Batman)
1. New Home

"So... This is it? This is home?"

Robin looked over at the cloaked girl, Raven he remembered, a slight smile taking up the Boy Wonder's face before he replied. "It is now. Don't tell me you're already planning on leaving before we get started, you're one of us. No matter what."

Raven gave an invisible smile and glanced over at the tallest of them all, taking note of the mechanical teen's bright smile and the glint in his human eye.

"Ohhh, man! I'm gonna enjoy seeing the inside of this place, I bet it's got quite a bit of tech in there!" The taller teen shouted excitedly, running up to the large T-shaped building.

"Dude, wait up!" Beast Boy yelled, quickly transforming into a cheetah to chase after Cyborg. The changeling sprinted quickly, getting ahead of the robotic teen.

Robin shook his head and made his way towards the front entrance, putting his hands on his hips with a smile.

_Bruce really outdid himself._ He thought, entering the building through the entrance.

"Coming?" Raven asked, looking back at the alien girl they had rescued earlier. The Tamaranean towered over her greatly, standing almost as tall as Cyborg. She noticed that the other hadn't even said a word when they were all appreciating the tower, but she could see the cheerful glint in the alien's glowing green eyes.

Starfire smiled cheerfully and floated over, quickly lacing her fingers with Raven's. A large blush appeared on the grey toned girl's face, although it did seem to go unnoticed by the alien as the two entered their new home.

It was already looking like a new day, she just hoped that it would stay that way for a long time.


	2. Grand Tour

"Whoa. This is amazing!" Cyborg said, walking through the large lobby that served as the entrance. The cybernetic teen made his way to the elevator and looked over the panel.

"Looks like there's labels for each floor. Right now we're in the lobby." He confirmed, stepping aside as the others piled into the compartment. He pushed the button labeled as the living quarters.

"This is pretty impressive, larger than the Batcave." Robin commented as the elevator doors opened to a long hallway, he stepped out of the elevator and looked to the left before stepping in that direction.

The large sliding doors opened as the group gathered around, each stepping through the doorway into the large living room. A large sofa sat in the center of the room, a small kitchen to the left with a makeshift dining room to the right.

"This is glorious! The view is amazing!" Starfire cheered, flying over to the large window. She smiled widely and dropped down, looking back at the others as Cyborg approached one of the small terminals.

"Looks like we got a message. From... Whoa, Batman!" Cyborg smiled widely and tapped the message which caused a large viewscreen to take over the center window.

The screen buzzed and crackled before materializing to reveal the Dark Knight himself, the large bat symbol on his armored chestplate was unmistakable, along with the pointed ears of his cowl. "Good, you've made it. Everyone, this is your new home. The challenges ahead will be difficult but you all are capable young individuals, you may be wondering why I have a message in your system, it's because I constructed that tower for all of you." Batman said as the team gathered around the center of the room to view the screen.

"The room you're standing in now is your living room/kitchen/dining room, try not to make a mess. Down the hall you will see a corridor leading to your bedrooms and a bathroom as well as rooftop access, and a laundry room next to the bathroom, the floor below you is the monitor room where you will have a view of the entire city in order to pinpoint any crime happening."

"Furthermore, the floor below the monitor room is the danger room where your team will train for all kind of threats you may face. Below that is the gym for physical preparation, the fifth floor contains the evidence room and interrogation chamber, as well as holding cells."

"The fourth floor contains the crime lab and tech lab where you can scan any weapons you may have confiscated after your battles, the third floor contains the infirmary where all injuries are treated."

"Below that floor you have the meeting room where your team can hold meetings, including a large table with whatever insignia you choose to represent your team. The floor you arrived in the tower with is the lobby, to the sides of the lobby you'll find two elevators, one leading to the hangar for vehicles, the other bringing you down to the landing pad for underwater missions. Below the hangar is the basement, used for storing old evidence from your adventures in case the evidence room is too full. Good luck, all of you, that city is your jurisdiction and your home, defend it with your lives." Batman finished, the screen blinking off.

"Alright, team. Let's get set up." Robin ordered, crossing his arms over his chest.


End file.
